Chuck keys are used to open and close the jaws of a chuck on a bit for various portable power tools. The key commonly has a pinion gear which fits into a gear of the chuck. Rotation of the key opens and closes the jaws of the chuck and thereby facilitates changing of a bit clamped in the jaws.
Numerous means have been used to retain the chuck key associated with the tool. For example, the key may be mounted in a recess in the tool. This has been found to be disadvantageous because of the cost of forming the tool with the recess and because the key may be lost when removed from the recess for use. Secondly, the chuck key may be attached to the power cord of the tool with a strap. Such straps have been found to be disadvantageous because the key may swing freely and interfere with the workpiece or, otherwise, get in the way. Various rigid holders for attaching the key to the power cord are also known. Examples of such holders are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,559, 2,941,426 and 4,274,772. Such holders have been found to be generally disadvantageous for reasons such as complexity in attachment to the cord, inconvenience, high cost and the lack of a suitable retainer which minimizes loss of the key.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a low cost chuck key holder which is convenient and comfortable to use, which securely retains the key but allows detached use of the key if desired, and which may be manufactured by a simple low cost method.